


War of The Wolves

by Bloody_Falcon



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grimwood, Grimwood Girls, Post-Canon, Werewolf!Shaggy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Falcon/pseuds/Bloody_Falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaggy let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It has been years since his time as a werewolf. Closing his eyes, he put the dream behind him. Monsters and ghouls were behind them both and he wasn't about to go searching for more. R&R please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Visitor at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It has been years since his time as a werewolf. Years since his mystery solving days were over. Monsters and ghouls were behind them both and he wasn't about to go searching for more.

 

Prologue - Visitor at Midnight

 

Rain fell from a thunderous sky as a lone figure walked down an empty road. After days of traveling, she came upon her destination: Crystal Cove – Home of the strange and, mostly, unexplained. Where monsters came out of the woodwork to haunt and terrorize the citizens until a group of self-appointed detectives figure out the Who and the Why of the mystery. Most of the time it was a man in a mask looking to profit off the people's misery only to be defeating by some meddling kids and their dog.

Smiling, she entered the town hoping to be quick about what she was there to accomplish. Hoping to make the most of meeting the man she was there for. Knowing that the meeting will most likely not go well, she almost wished that it could be avoided all together. Regardless of the costs.

Gliding across the streets almost giddily, searching for the man who she hasn't seen since she was a child in prep school with her friends. Having been fed research on where this man was now, she walked through the streets as if she had lived there for years. In several minutes, she stood in front of a large house near the sea. The Man had clearly been doing well since she had last seen him.

Finally standing there at his door she hesitated, almost questioning her mission. Did she really have a right to mess with this man's life after everything he had done for her and her friends? Can she really force him down a path he had voluntarily abandoned years ago?

Yes.

The answer came quickly enough. She had no choice but to do so, no matter how much she wished she didn't want to. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt her body slowly faded away. Where she once stood only a pool of mist remained, which flowed beneath the door into The Man’s home. Once inside she reformed her body and continued slowly through the house.

Looking around she saw glimpses of The Man's life, photographs of friends and family, particularly a series of photos that hung on the wall. The first was of himself along with three other friends: a stocky blond-haired boy wearing a white shirt with an orange ascot around the collar, a short girl with short brown hair wearing an orange sweater and skirt, a slightly taller and thinner red headed girl wearing almost nothing but purple clothing, this girl was standing close to the man she had been sent to find. A tall, lanky man with short messy hair and a small goatee wearing a large green shirt and brown bell bottom pants.

Her lips curved into a smile at seeing her old teacher again. He had only taught at their school for one year, but he made such an impact on her and her friends. Seeing him smiling with his hand on his Great Dane best friend made her happy at his own happiness.

Moving down to the next photo she saw just two people: an older version of the red head and the man holding each other affectionately close with large smiles on both of their faces. Her smile grew larger as she saw the man she looked up to so long ago find someone to be with and make him happy. The next photo in the series, which seemed to have been taken in secret, had The Man on one knee holding out a small box to the red head, who was crying with her hand covering her face. Despite the tears she could see that the red head was happy beyond belief at what The Man had asked her.

The Final photo in the series was of the two once again, this time The Man was in a well fitted tux while the red head was in a beautiful white gown holding a bouquet of flowers. The storybook ending to a wonderful story for these two people. She couldn't help but notice they had left room for more pictures to fill the wall. Evidently, the husband and wife didn't believe that their story was over.

Unfortunately for the two, the happy relationship will likely end soon. She hoped that it wouldn't, the guilt she felt for what she was going to do would only increase if the red head reacted like they thought she would. A necessary risk, and if it did result in the way she believed it would it would be an acceptable loss.

She made her way through the house, looking for the bedroom in which the two people would be resting; attempting to relieve her guilt by thinking about what was at risk, only to fail when her mind would eventually drift back to the series of photographs and the story they told.

Only after climbing the stairs did she hear someone’s faint snoring. Taking a deep breath, she followed the sound to the end of the hallway and quietly entered the room. Across from her sat a king size bed with one large mound slightly moving under the covers. She glided across the room towards the sleeping couple, steeling herself to what she was about to do. Standing next to the bed she slowly moved the covers off the mound to reveal the man cradling his red headed wife, bringing slight tears to her as she watch them in ignorant bliss.

She raised her hands over her head bringing them together while chanting beneath her breath. As she separated her hands a silver glow began to emanate from the center of her palms. Once she finished her chant she leveled her hand towards the man and watch as silver beams of light sprang from her hands and hit the man's sleeping face. Almost immediately his slight smile was wiped from his face to be replaced by an uncomfortable scowl. Pulling the red head closer to him he began to breathe heavily and sweat as if having a terrible nightmare. Considering what she had just done to him, she wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly the case.

Having finished her job, she quickly left the room. Not wanted to see him suffer any more than she had to. She would need to report back to the other that she had done the deed and that soon he would be returning to them.

 

* * *

 

 Shaggy Rogers awoke in a sweat, his breath heavy and his body shaking. He quickly looked around the room as if expecting to find someone or something waiting for him, when he didn't see anyone there he began to breathe easier. Laying back down next to his wife, she quickly snuggled up against him. Having her next to him helped him calm down quicker even as his mind drifted back to the nightmare…

 

_His dream began innocently enough with him and Daphne having a wonderful picnic, a couple of children playing with Scooby Doo not too far from them. Everything was perfect… until the sky began to darken._

_The sun rapidly sank beneath the horizon as the full moon rose behind it. As soon as he laid his eyes on the moon above him his blood began to quicken. He faintly heard Daphne calling his name as the moon's spell took him. Shaggy gasped as pain shot through his muscles as they grew. Using all his willpower, he turned his eyes towards his wife and children to find them huddled together looking at him with fear and worry in their eyes._

_He tried to scream for them to run, to try and hide before it was too late but all that came out was a blood curdling howl as his face deformed into a wolf-like snout. Fingernails became claws, ears became pointed, fur sprouting seemingly out of every pore in his body. Daphne, frozen in fear, could only look upon in horror as her husband was transformed into a monstrosity. The children clung to their mother, hoping that she would do something to help their father before it was too late. Scooby standing in front in a protective stance with a look a worry in his eyes._

_Soon the pain ended, what was once Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers was now a large wolf-like beast. A creature of instinct and blood. Daphne held her breath her as what was once her husband turned his head towards their family_

_"Scooby, take the kids," Daphne whispered, "When I say so, I'm going to need you all to run as fast as you can."_

_Scooby reluctantly nodded at her, but her son had a single question on his mind._

_"B-b-but Mom," Whispered her son, "what about you?"_

_"I'm going to try and calm him down, but need you run to the house. Okay?" Daphne looked into her son's eyes, trying to convey the importance of her words._

_The boy nodded and held his sister close. Daphne slowly stepped forward as the trio just as slowly stepped backwards._

_"Shaggy? Is that you?" she asked tentatively, "Do you recognize me?"_

_The creature looked into her eyes without a hint of recognition, the only things that were there were of malicious intent. Daphne didn't have a second’s notice before the creature lunged at her._

_Just before the creature’s_ jaw snapped shut around her neck, Shaggy woke.

 

Shaggy let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It has been years since his time as a werewolf. Years since his mystery solving days were over. He looked at Daphne once again and carefully put his arms around her. Almost immediately calming down, though still a little hesitant to fall asleep again. Daphne snuggled closer to him, looking as she were having a pretty good dream.

Closing his eyes, he put the dream behind him. Monsters and ghouls were behind them both and he wasn't about to go searching for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is an idea that was bouncing around my head for a little bit and took me a while to finally put on paper so to speak. it was spawned from watching the older Scooby Doo movies and a surprising lack of Shaphne. If you Enjoy or have some notes please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy and Daphne Deal with the Changes brought on by the Mysterious Visitor

  

Chapter 01 - Old Friends

 

Shaggy woke up the next morning with his arms still around his wife, and the dream nothing but a vague memory. He took a deep breath, Daphne's hair smelled strongly of the lilac shampoo she used every morning. The sun’s rays seemed sharper, while the noises of the early morning seemed far louder than usual. The only thing on his mind, though, was food.

Quietly, he left his wife's side and crept out of the room down into the kitchen. Despite sharing time on the road, none of the others on the Gang learned how to cook from him; they probably thought that he would only teach them things he and Scooby tended to eat, but he knew enough about the others eating habits that he would have been able to teach them things they would enjoy. So now Daphne looks to him to cook the meals; she always said that if he wasn't there she would have gotten fat from take out.

Moving through the kitchen like a animal in its natural habitat, Shaggy began breakfast for the three of them. It didn't take to long after cracking the eggs into a skillet for Scooby to walk in, the Great Dane's eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Rorning, Raggy." Said the sleepy dog.

"Morning, Scooby." Shaggy replied.

Shaggy reached into the cupboard to pull out a box a Scooby Snax to tide him over until breakfast was ready.

"Rar you rokay? Rou rad a rad ream rast right." Scooby looked at Shaggy with worried eyes.

Shaggy looked at Scooby confused for a second before he remembered something. A scream. Daphne's scream. He couldn't remember what had caused it, only that she was scared of something

"Yeah, like, I can't even remember what it was about. So it couldn't have been that bad."

Scooby looked relieved, and began to eat his Snax with vigor while Shaggy went back to cooking distractedly. Why did Daphne scream? Was she screaming at him? Herself? A Monster?

A shiver ran down his spine at that final thought. It had been years since their final mystery, before she had said yes to him. While they rarely found anything real, Shaggy knew there was another world behind the one everyone could see. He had been a part of it for a thankfully short time. The others had seen their fair share of the supernatural but tried to rationalize it. Velma was convinced it was just science made to look like magic, Fred believed it was all smoke and mirrors, Daphne actually believed it and tried to expose it on several occasions and failed.

It was something they had both decided to put behind them after they got married. Daphne still had her show, but it focused more on guest stars and has become something of a talk show now. Shaggy was never able to find a job that could handle his unusualness; luckily he had his inheritance and savings to fall back on, though he still got restless sometimes so he goes out and does odd jobs around town.

Shortly after he set the table, Daphne walked in dressed and ready to go to work. "Morning, Daph."

"Morning," Daphne walked over and put her arms around him to kiss him good morning. "You sleep okay? I thought I felt you moving around last night."

Shaggy's smile was strained, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't even remember what my dream was about, so it must've not have been that bad."

Daphne wasn't as easily fooled as Scooby, "Don't give me that, Norville." Shaggy flinched at the use of his real name. "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. What was it?"

Shaggy sighed, "It wasn't a complete lie, I really can't remember most of it. Just you…screaming. I don't know why."

Daphne hugged him, "Please don't hide stuff like that from me. When we got married I vowed to help you through the bad times and that includes bad dreams. After everything we've been through I'm surprised we're both not being chased by zombies every night."

Shaggy chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you to worry about nothing."

Daphne kissed him again and sat down to eat, but Shaggy knew that he would hear about this again, she was never one to let things go if she could help it.

After they had both eaten Daphne promptly left to go to work kissing him goodbye on the way out. Shaggy knew she would be back with 20 more questions and 10 solutions for bad dreams when she got off work. Despite telling the truth, he was shaken enough by what he couldn't remember that it must've seemed like he was lying.

He looked towards Scooby only to find him gone. Not totally unusual as the Great Dane would often wander out into town on his own. The townspeople knew him well enough to take care of him or call if Scooby needed help.

Shaggy took a deep breath and was overwhelmed by several powerful smells. It was as if he had just entered a room filled with bacon, eggs, perfume, and dogs. Trying hard not to vomit, he ran from the kitchen into the living room. The smells passed as soon as he exited the kitchen but an enormous headache was left. He sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

He wished he could say that something like that was new to him but he couldn't. It had happened several times during an event that happened during his racing days. He held his head out of fear rather than pain.

 

* * *

 

 Daphne walked into the television station, her mind still on her husband. It wasn’t often that he kept things from her, he was far more honest than anyone she had met over the years. That also made him a terrible liar. Something in that dream really unnerved him more than he let one, and she would find out what it was. After everything they had been through together she wouldn’t let him face anything alone, not even a dream.

She entered her dressing room, seeing the script for that night’s show, she settled in front of her vanity mirror to read through it. A small giggle rang out behind her before she got through the first page. Daphne quickly looked up into the mirror to see who was behind her, only to find an empty room reflected back at her. Deciding it must have been her imagination, she went back to reading.

The giggle rang out louder, Daphne turned her head to look behind her. Again she didn’t see anything, but she knew better. Something was there and whatever it was wasn’t going to scare her. Too many years spent solving mysteries left her jaded towards simple tricks like this. Most likely someone had sneaked in a tape recorder or speaker to try and get a rise out of her. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to pull a stunt like that.

She quickly searched the room to find something that would explain the small laugh. The giggle rang out again, this time from the mirror. It sounded like a teenage girl trying not to get caught hiding during a game of hide and seek. Daphne knew she was being watched, whether by someone in the room or by some sort of camera. She wouldn’t let some prankster get the better of her.

“If you really think this will get to me, then you’ve got another thing coming.” Daphne called out to the empty room.

An answer came when she wasn’t expecting one, “Oh I don’t know, I seem to be doing a pretty good job so far.”

The voice was high pitched, almost manic in the way she spoke; as if she were holding back her excitement.

“You keep thinking that, why don’t you tell me what you want.” Daphne replied, trying to find the source of the voice. Though it seemed to keep moving every time she thought she was getting close.

“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see what kind of person you are.” The Voice answered back.

“Why? Who are you?”

“Who I am isn’t important right now,” The Voice answered dismissively. “What is important is making sure your good enough.”

Daphne looked around confused, “Good enough for what?”

“For him.” The Voice responded as if her answer were the most obvious thing in the world, “If you’re not then we might have to do something about that. Though considering what just happened I doubt we would even have to go that far. You’ll probably just leave him on your own.”

‘Leave him? Shaggy?” What could the voice have to do with her husband? Did it have anything to do with with how he was acting that morning? “You’re crazier than you sound if you think I would ever leave him?”

The Voice let out a loud almost maniacal laugh, “Well, I guess we’ll see.”

“You’re not going to see anything because I will find you soon enough.”

The Voice didn’t answer, though Daphne that it had left her alone. She knew it was still watching, but she wouldn’t give it the satisfaction of letting it know what she was feeling. Besides, she had more important things to ten to than a crazy disembodied voice.

Despite thinking that, Daphne picked up her phone and sent a coded message to the security at the station. They would be by in a few minutes to check on her as a formality, but they would know she was being watched.

First Shaggy and now a mysterious voice from nowhere, both were likely connected and her old instincts were kicking in.no way she would be scared of someone who was too scared to show their own face.

 

* * *

 

 Scooby sniffed the air, smelling something familiar, someone familiar. Scooby became excited, they hadn’t seen each other in years. He couldn’t wait to catch up with her and see what the others have been up to. If it was really her, than Shaggy would be happy too since they had met her together. After the dream he had the night before, Shaggy needed something to take his off of it. Scooby knew Shaggy was lying about what he remembered, after everything the duo had been through over the years it was surprising that his best friend didn’t have more.

Scooby tracked the sent through the house and out the door. Maybe she was trying to surprise them and that’s why she didn’t say hello. Maybe she didn’t have time to say hello and was already gone. Either way he had to be sure in case she was still in town. He followed the scent through the edge of town and into forest beyond.

Scooby began to worry, maybe he should have told Shaggy what he was doing. He would have been thrilled whether Scooby surprised him or not and Scooby would have someone to keep him company. Deciding that he would go in a little further before turning back.

A branch broke to his left, Scooby froze. “Rello?”

Scooby sniffed the air, hoping to smell something friendly. Fallen leaves crumbled under something walking over them. Scooby took a step backwards, getting ready to run at the first sign of danger.

To Scooby’s delight, a familiar face came into view, “Hey Scooby, Long time no see.”


	3. The Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is Visited by another guest, while Sibella reports back

**Chapter 2 - The Past and Future**

Daphne drove back from the television station, the events of the dressing room still running through her head. After searching through the dressing room thoroughly, she didn't find any cameras, microphones, or speakers. Somehow someone had spoken to her fairly clearly, the only way someone could have done that was magically or supernaturally. Even though most of the mysteries they had solved ended with people in mask and bags of tricks, there were a few times when the Gang had seen things beyond that shouldn't be possible such as zombies, ghosts, aliens, and more. She distinctly remembered Shaggy mention something called the Goblin King once, though he immediately clammed up afterward.

When the gang had first began to travel together she had been invited along by Fred, she didn't anything about Velma but she knew Shaggy casually through their parents. Despite that, she would have gone to the ends of the earth for Fred, and they did. They traveled all over the world always getting caught up in one mystery or another. It always ended up with a logical explanation along with Fred and Velma exchanging smug smiles while Shaggy and Scooby were relieved. She was always disappointed. She had always believed in ghosts and demons, vampires and curses. So did Shaggy and Scooby, every time they ran into a mystery they believed whole-heartedly that it was real. They were either really gullible or they knew something they rest didn't.

After a final trip around the world, the gang broke up. Fred, Velma, and herself went off to various colleges around the country trying to make careers for themselves, Shaggy kept on traveling with Scooby and the Great Dane's nephew Scrappy. Shaggy Rogers was never one to settle down back in those days. She stayed near home back then when it was called Coolsville, because she was to afraid to move to far away. Too afraid to be on her own alone. Fred wrote her on occasion but it went from daily to weekly to monthly to almost never, Velma even less than that. Shaggy though, he stuck with a weekly schedule no matter where he was or how much time had passed. She took solace in the fact that he, at least, didn't forget about her. And the stories he told in those letters about swamp witches in Louisiana, mummies in Egypt, Cat People in Tibet, lava monsters in Hawaii, along with so many others. Those stories made her miss the times when she was with them traveling.

She eventually got her wish when she landed a job with a teen magazine and was given an opportunity to travel again. She just needed someone to travel with and there was only one person she could think of to take with her, Shaggy Rogers. She didn't think much about why she chose to go back to him instead of choosing the friends she had made during her time away. Some of them were upset about that, but she didn't care. Shaggy had immediately accepted and soon she was on her way to solving mysteries and having adventures again. The Scooby Doo Detective Agency was born.

It was during one of these adventures that Daphne began having feelings for Shaggy, but it would be years before she admitted it to herself. Even longer before she had admitted it to him. Something that should have been simple escalated quickly when ghosts and demons became involved. Velma often said that they were tricked without her there to solve the mystery of the Thirteen Ghosts and Freddie couldn't wrap his head around it, but it was all too real.

This line of thinking only brought up different questions. If it were a ghost or phantom, what did it have to do with Shaggy? Who were the 'We' the voice had mentioned? Why did it say that Daphne would leave him soon?

Pulling into their driveway, she saw Shaggy sitting on the front step while talking on the phone. Scooby was nowhere to be seen. Shaggy looked up at her as she got out of her car and walked over to him.

"…okay, please let me know if he shows up. Thanks." Shaggy hang up the phone and stood to greet Daphne.

"Hey Honey, how was your day?" He asked, giving her a kiss.

Daphne couldn't help but smile. After so many years couples would stop asking questions like that, but not her Shaggy. He was generally interested in what she had gone through in her mundane life, "To be honest, it was kinda stressful. Who were you talking to just now?"

"My Parents," Daphne raised an eyebrow this. "Scooby hasn't come home yet. So I was, like, calling all the places that I thought he might visit. My Parents place was the last place I could think of, but nobody's seem him all day."

"When was the last time you saw him?" She asked.

"This morning," he answered, in a worried tone. "Just before you left. I really didn't think anything of him leaving, you know as much as I do that he likes to wonder around sometimes."

Daphne nodded at this, it was true that the people of Crystal Cove loved Scooby and the amount of tourism their adventures brings to the town. So Scooby would walk around on occasion to be given food and treat from fans and townsfolk alike.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just sleeping off a big meal." Daphne tried to reassure Shaggy to little effect.

"Then why hasn't anyone seen him all day?", He asked worriedly.

Daphne didn't have an answer to that question, "This isn't the first time Scooby's spent the day sleeping under a rock somewhere, Shaggy. You're worrying for nothing."

Shaggy hesitated, "Like, I guess you're right."

Despite admitted to overreacting, Daphne could tell something was still bothering him. Her own mysterious encounter momentarily left her mind.

"What else is wrong?"

Shaggy hesitated again before turning to her, "I think something happened last night."

* * *

Sibella flew over the Calloway Military School for Boys and landed in the rotten yard of Miss Grimwood School. Changing from a bat back into a woman, she let out a deep breath. It was good to be back on safe ground away from the ugliness of the current situation.

She quickly glided towards the door, despite the grounds being protected she still wasn't comfortable being out in the open more than she should be. Eyes and ears were everywhere. If They knew what she had just done, everything would be ruined.

Entering the school, she immediately ran into Matches getting ready to spew fire at whoever was opening the door. Once he saw her faded purple face, Matches relaxed.

"Hello, Matches. Are the others ready?"

Matches enthusiastically nodded before facing the door again, ready to attack anyone who was unwelcome. Sibella quickly made her way through the old school towards the dining room. Opening the door, she took sock of the people in attendance.

Elsa Frankenteen, daughter of the Frankenstein Monster, looked up at her as she entered. Her father sitting next to her looking extraordinarily upset at the way things have ended up. High Priest Imhotep, more popularly known as the Mummy, was pacing back and forth. He was against the whole plan from the beginning and was waiting on her failure. The Phantom floated above everyone else humming a haunting tune. His daughter Phantasma was nowhere to be seen, she should have been back by now. Her own father, Count Vlad Dracul more commonly known as Count Dracula, wasn't there either trying to do what he can elsewhere. The last person there was miss Grimwood herself, sitting patiently for Sibella to return.

Sibella took her place at the table signaling the meeting to begin.

"Now that Sibella is here, we can begin," Miss Grimwood began, "First we shall hear of what transpired during your outing Sibella."

"Of course, Miss." Sibella look at at who were gathered as she spoke. "My primary mission was a success, Shaggy Rogers was turned again."

A sigh of relief was released by those in the room who breathed. Their entire plan revolved around Shaggy and no one was certain he could be turned artificially.

"So that's done," Spoke The Phantom, "How long before we can bring him here?"

"It will be at least a week before it takes full effect." Answered Elsa, she was the one who created the method used to turn Shaggy.

"And in the mean time we're just supposed sit back and cower while others are dying?" The High Priest pounded his fist against the table. "We need to be doing more then putting our hopes on a ordinary human man."

Miss Grimwood looked towards him, "Shaggy Rogers may have been a human, but he was far from ordinary. This is what has been decided, complaining now about it will not do anything for anybody."

"He's not completely wrong though," Said Frankenstein, "We should be doing more than just sitting here. The Rogers Plan may be good for our endgame, but what about it in the meantime?"

Silence filled the room, it was true fellow monsters were dying. Sibella tried not to think about the two missing students.

"My Father's forces are doing what they can to but us the time needed for us to do this." Sibella spoke forcefully, keeping her mind on the future not the past. "If they need help, my father is from from too proud to ask for aid. But for now we need to focus on what we're doing here."

Nobody liked the idea of staying hidden, the thought of her Father sending out her friends to kill was disconcerting enough without thinking on who their supposed to be killing. It was almost too much to bear, if she hadn't been raised by Vlad the Impaler himself she might not have been strong enough to take control when her father was busy or to make the decisions she has had to make.

Their plan was far from perfect, but it was all they had to stop the war that had sprung up around them.


	4. Reactions and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne attempts to handle what has happened to her Husband

**Chapter 3 - Reactions and Actions**

Daphne sat on their living room couch, trying to process what Shaggy has just told her. Werewolves. It has been years since they had a run in with anything like that. Years since she had been cursed into turning into a one herself. The fear and anger she felt during those few hours stayed with her for years afterward. Shaggy was with her then, right before the Thirteen Ghosts Incident. When she had told the story to Velma and Fred, her anger grew. Velma scoffed at her and when on to count off the different ways that the Mayor of that town could have pulled of the hoax, but couldn't say why as she wasn't there in person to investigate. All Fred got from the story was that she and Shaggy were still traveling together.

She was lucky that Shaggy was there to help her through it all, somehow he knew exactly what to do to calm her down. She never asked how he knew so much about what she was going through. She had only thought he was just more intuitive than he let on. If he wanted to keep his secrets from her that was his choice to make and she had respected that. Now she knew why.

She remembered when they had decided to call it quits after several years. She truly didn't want to and wanted nothing more than to stay with him, even is it was just a little longer. But one day he went to her and said that he had come to a decision. He had decided it was time for him to do something more with his life, though she had always seen his life as filled with adventure, mystery, and excitement. Any other person would love to have the life that Shaggy Rogers had lived. Their basement is filled with awards and commendations from all over the world for the services he had almost unknowingly provided. Still he decided to take a position as a gym teacher at a private girls' school, nothing she had said would change his mind, maybe if she had told him how she felt back then he might have stayed.

He would still write to her while he was there and he seemed to be a natural, he wrote about the girls and their head mistress. He wrote about wearing a tutu to help the girls with ballet and their early morning jogs. The rivalry between the girls and boys school came up more than once and how the girls had won the annual volleyball game for the first time in years. Her favorite letter was when he had met the supposedly frightening parents of the girls and they thanked him for helping their girls. She couldn't have been more proud of him.

A year after that he had left the school, he had said it was because it wasn't for him despite him enjoying teaching the girls, something about that didn't sit right with her when she had read it but, again, she didn't press that issue.

Afterward she went back to Coolsville to see him race for the first time. She couldn't have been more surprised for Shaggy to become a race car driver after spending a year as a teacher at a private school for girls, but again he seemed a natural at it. He gained a fan base to cheer him on, a sponsor to fund and support him, and, to her dismay, a girlfriend named Googie. Shaggy had proudly introduced her to everybody but Daphne had responded coldly to her. It was around this time that she and Fred had met up again and began traveling together She needed someone as a camera man to replace Shaggy and Fred needed inspiration for his mystery novels.

Sometime after that Shaggy had some sort of accident that prevented him from racing anymore. She and Fred had rushed back to Coolsville as soon as they had heard. Luckily Shaggy was alright, Daphne couldn't see why he was unable to race anymore but, again, decided not to pressed the issue. When they asked him about the accident he said very little stating that he couldn't remember much about it. Shortly after that Googie had left him, Shaggy said it was because they had drifted apart. After that Shaggy began traveling again, it would be years before they saw each other again.

Now he told her what had really happened, there was no accident. Something else had happened to him during his racing years. He had been abducted by something most people thought was just a myth and forced into becoming something that she had more experience than she would like. He had been forced to become a werewolf, by Dracula and his gang of monsters.

If it had come from anyone else she would have laughed it off as a joke or gotten angry for making her worry. Shaggy would never joke about something like that, he knew too well never to joke about the supernatural. Apparently even better then even she knew. Not only has he been chasing and been chased by supernatural beings but he had been a part if it at one point and now he thinks he has joined their ranks once again.

"I-Is there anything else?" Her voice was far more steady than she felt.

"Anything else?" Shaggy looked at her confused.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me? More things involving phantoms or other things like that?"

Shaggy hesitated, "There's a few things I left out, I told you most of the things I went through when it was just me, Scooby, and Scrappy while traveling. Up until the point when I inherited my Uncle Beauregard's estate. Back then you were far more obsessive when it came to getting your stories and I made some friends from the other side.

I didn't want to give them any more exposure than they wanted so I didn't tell you about them."

"You thought if I saw a story in what you told me I would have investigated it and intruded on the lives of the friends you've made?"

"Yeah, it was something like that." Shaggy nodded, "After a while when you calmed down, it just didn't seem important to tell you these things. You don't know how happy I was when you agreed to stop chasing those kinds of things. That was, like, the second greatest day of my life."

Daphne chuckled at that, "What was the first?"

"Like, the day you said yes." Shaggy spoke softly but confidently. Daphne couldn't help but blush, Shaggy always did know what to say to her. "Look I don't know why this is happening now. I'm probably gonna have to get in contact with with someone from the other side to look into reversing this again. I might have to go away for a bit."

Daphne took a deep breath, remembering the words of the mysterious voice, "Then I'll be going with you. For better or for worse that's what I vowed when we got married. So wherever you go I go."

Shaggy smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you. What about your job?"

"I have plenty of vacation days saved up, it won't be a problem."

Shaggy hugged her tighter, she knew he was scared and would need all the support she could give.

"Okay then," Shaggy said, letting her go. "Then I need to make a phone call."

Without another word shaggy got up and walked into the other room. Daphne didn't follow. Despite what she had just said she was still trying to process everything he had just told her. Werewolves.

A small giggle rang out from behind her, "So you decided to stay? Well color me surprised."

Daphne jumped out off the couch and spun around, "Whose there?!"

"Aw have you forgotten about me already?" The Voice cackled, "It's only been a few hours."

Daphne remembered the voice from the dressing room, "Where are you? Why are you following me?"

"I needed to see."

"What did you need to see?!" Daphne quickly looked around the room hoping for some hint as to what she was talking to.

"What you would do, of course." The Voice responded, "We need to protect him."

"Shaggy? Did you do this to him?"

The Voice laughed, "To be honest, I totally thought you would just run as soon as you heard."

"Why would you do this to him? To us?"

"Nothing personal," The Voice answered nonchalantly, "We needed someone like Shaggy for a little something. You'll find out soon enough if you really do stay with him."

"I will." She answered defiantly.

"We'll see soon enough." The Voice faded away.

Daphne knew that it wouldn't answer her anymore even if it really wasn't truly gone. But now she had some answers even if she had even more questions. It was a step in the right direction. It might not be a story she can go public with, but that doesn't mean that her skills won't come in handy.

Shaggy returned from making the call, "Okay so everything is all set up. We can leave as soon as we're ready."

Daphne nodded and set out to pack for what Shaggy described as a swampy and humid climate, The encounter with the Voice still in the back of her mind. she would tell him about it, but not when his mind is being overwhelmed by so many things. When he was a little more calm she'll tell him.

The packing didn't take to long as they were both accustomed to traveling and getting time off from the station was only a matter of a single phone call. There was one thing the prevented them from leaving right away, however.

"Where do you think he could be?" Daphne asked her husband.

"Like I don't know," He replied, "I've already checked his favorite spots around town and no one I've talked to has seen him all day. This isn't like him, he should have been back for dinner by now."

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, Scooby knows how to take care of himself. Even if we do leave him behind, which I'm not saying we should, he'll be fine on his own for little bit."

Shaggy sighed, he knew that his 'condition' will worsen as time goes on. If they get to his friend's in time hopefully they can reverse it but if they waited too long then Daphne will have to deal with two hounds instead of one.

"Okay," Shaggy said in a defeated tone, "We'll just have to trust him and hope for the best. The longer we wait the less of a window we have to cure this."

Daphne hugged him for a moment before taking their luggage out to their car. According to Shaggy it would be easier and faster to drive to his mysterious friend, though he still wouldn't say exactly where they were going. It didn't matter though, Daphne trusted Shaggy more than she did anybody else in the world and she would make sure that things would go smoothly for him. No mysterious voice or werewolf curse is going to tear them apart.


	5. Reunion with a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy and Daphne reach the Grimwood School, while Sibella's Plan progresses

Daphne sat in silence as Shaggy drove them a lonely dirt road somewhere in Louisiana. He had mentioned that their location was a little out of the way, but she hadn’t seen another building for several hours. Shaggy sat forward with eyebrows furrowed, she could tell that he was struggling with himself. Trying to keep the wolf inside him in check until they arrived at their destination. Because of that, their usual comfortable silence they enjoyed was instead full of tension and stress.

  
She couldn’t help but feel as if they weren’t alone, as if someone or something was watching the two of them. Daphne had some ideas as to who or, to be more exact, what it was. The Voice that had visited her twice now. Most likely something supernatural that had ties to Shaggy’s adventures, something that had to do with what had happened.

  
Daphne took a deep breath, “So who exactly is your ‘friend’ that’s going to help us?”

  
Shaggy was silent for a moment, as if thinking about how to answer, “Sibella’s not the one who’s going to help, but she can get in contact with the Count. If what’s happening has anything to do with what happened before, then he’ll be the one with the answer. Or at least he’s the one who can point us in the right direction.”

  
The Count. Dracula, the kings of the vampires, and evidently has a high standing with all monsters. Through all their adventures Daphne had gained some superficial knowledge about Dracula. Vlad the Impaler, the Son of the Dragon, a warlord rumored to drink the blood of his enemies. By all accounts a figure far more terrifying than anything they had ever encountered. And Shaggy is speaking as if he was the family doctor.

  
Daphne chose not to pursue the subject, years of chasing the supernatural taught her that when it came to the real thing words didn’t come close to showing the true nature of it.

  
After a few more uncomfortable hours, Daphne perks up as she saw a building in the distance. She looked towards Shaggy and aw him with a slight smile on his face. One that he had whenever he was reliving a good memory.

  
Shaggy turned towards Daphne, “Last time I was here, it was just me, Scooby, and Scrappy.”

  
Daphne smiled back at him, despite his slight joy she couldn’t help but wonder what else he was hiding about that time in his life. She turned back towards the approaching building to see it was a large, well maintained structure surrounding by well trimmed trees and bushes all behind a high brick wall and gate. Daphne was slightly surprised and relieved that this was a school for monsters, she was imagining some sort of stereotypical abandoned and decrepit house. But, Daphne supposed, it only made sense that after so many years they would learn to blend in beyond decrepit houses.

  
Daphne was so focused on the school that she didn’t notice Shaggy was looking beyond that building towards the one right next to it. Daphne frowned when Shaggy drove passed the gate and she read ‘Calloway Military School’. She remembered the name as the school that was next to the school Shaggy taught at. She turned her head to the building next door and saw exactly what she had been expecting from a school inhabited by monsters. A large two story home that had clearly been abandoned decades ago, weeds had taken over the front yard after some years of growing.

  
A large sign made of broken planks next to the gate reads ‘Miss Grimwood’s Finishing School for Ghouls’. Daphne rolled her eyes, despite what people may think real monsters never hid themselves well. Whenever a person sees something supernatural they try to rationalize what they had seen and dismiss those who say they saw ghosts and ghouls. The Gang’s highly publicized adventures only helped prove that monsters don’t exist. If people drove by this school they would most likely assume the sign was a joke placed there by the Calloway school.

  
Hiding in plain sight. How many cases has she dismissed because she fell for this trick. Instead of people in masks, how many real monsters could she have met and befriended like Shaggy and Scooby. Despite the fact that she had met aliens, witches, demonic ghosts, zombies, and cat creatures, she had never met Dracula or any other famous monsters, she was slightly jealous of her husband.

  
As Shaggy drove forward, the old gate swung open, letting out a loud creak. After driving for a few more minutes passed what looked like a rotten garden, they arrived at the old building. A short and stout old woman wearing a pink dress and red cape clasped onto the dress with skulls stood on the porch waiting to greet them.

  
As soon as Shaggy parked, the woman walked up to them and hugged him when Shaggy got out of the van, “Shaggy, it’s been far too long.”

  
Shaggy smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Ms. Grimwood. I wish I can say I was here just to visit.”

  
Ms. Grimwood nodded, “Yes, Sibella told us of your relapse. It’s such a shame that this is what brought you back to us, the girls have missed you so much.”

 

  
“I’ve missed them too, but after being busy for so many years I didn’t think that a visit from their old gym teacher wouldn’t be all that appealing to them.”  
Ms. Grimwood laughed, “Oh how wrong you are, we’ve been following your exploits ever since you left. The girls even took time off from classes to cheer you on at the Monster Road Rally.” She finally seems to notice Daphne standing next to Shaggy, “But enough about that, is this the Famous Daphne Blake you’ve brought and where is Scooby?”

  
“It’s Rogers now, actually,” Daphne answered, “We’ve been married for a few years now. We left Scooby back home with some friends.”

  
Ms. Grimwood’s smile seemed to slip for a moment before being brought back up, “That’s wonderful, though again the girls were so looking forward to seeing Scooby.”

  
Shaggy didn’t seem to notice the slip, “I don’t mean to rush Ms. Grimwood, but I’m kinda on a deadline here and was hoping that Sibella could get me in touch with the Count.”

  
“Oh, of course Shaggy, come inside,” Ms. Grimwood gestured towards the front door. “Sibella has been in contact with her father, I don’t know the specifics but she seems to have good news for you.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sibella looked out the window as Ms. Grimwood talked to Shaggy and his wife, they had not expected him to bring her. She might be a problem for their plans and might need to be dealt with. Floating slightly above Daphne, Sibella saw that Phanty had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on her. She would have to speak to her about that later. Another thing they had been expecting was that he would leave Scooby behind, though that was not something they had to worry about.

  
As Ms. Grimwood gestured towards the door, Sibella steeled herself. Lying to Shaggy over the phone was one thing, but having him in front of her was something else entirely. She walked into the kitchen before they walked in to calm her nerves and her heart, once again telling herself there was no other way.

  
She heard the door open and close, Ms. Grimwood called out, “Sibella, Dear! Shaggy’s arrived.”

  
Sibella put a smile on her face and walked out. Shaggy smile grew as she walked in, causing her newly steady heart to falter somewhat.

  
“Shaggy, it is so good to see you again.” She said as she hugged her former teacher. “I just wish that next time isn’t a curse that brings you to us.”

  
“It’s good to see you too, Sibella,” Shaggy replied, “I’m sorry I haven’t been by since I left.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. We know that you’ve been busy catching those fakes.” She said while gesturing towards Daphne. “And it would seem as if you had someone more important to look after.”

  
Sibella extended a hand towards Daphne, “Hi, I’m Sibella. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
Daphne shook her hand, “Daphne, it’s a pleasure to finally meet one of Shaggy’s students.”

  
Sibella quickly looked at Phanty floating near the ceiling and back to Daphne. She was certain that Phanty would reveal herself to their former teacher’s wife, if only to warn her of what was coming. If she did, then she wasn’t clear on who or what she was.

  
“Now I’m sure you both would like to have this terrible episode behind you,” Shaggy and Daphne nodded gratefully, “Fortunately, while looking into the problem we did come across a way for Shaggy to return to being human with plenty of time to spare.”

  
Shaggy let out a sigh of relief, “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a while. I thought I would have to go all the way to your dad for a cure.”

  
“To be fair, he was the one who puts on the right track to fix the problem,” Sibella replied with a smirk, “He says that what is happening is a relapse of the cure that has been part of your family for some centuries. Details are pretty scarce, but what we know is that this curse was placed upon your ancestor for some reason or another. It was meant to affect someone generations later to try and dissuade the old-time Rodgers from having children. That is why you were mentioned in the Moonlight ritual personally. For this to work a weakened wolf curse was placed on him, which grew with each child until it reached its apex with you.

  
“After the debacle with my Father’s race, his so-called cure merely postponed the full effect of the curse for several years. To completely free yourself and your children, you will need to go speak to the Werewolf King. He has in his possession a stone that will free you of it.”

  
Daphne tensed at the mention of a Werewolf King, “Will he be willing to let us use something like that?”

  
Sibella looked towards Daphne then again towards Phanty, who shook her head. “The Wolf King believes in choice, Shaggy was not given in the circumstances revolving him becoming a wolf.” She turned back to Shaggy, “At the very most, he will ask you to think on your decision carefully for a day. Afterward, he will have no qualms to letting you have access to the stone.”

  
Shaggy seemed to deflate at the mention of risking the curse more time than he wanted, “Is that really the only way? Last time I just had to say some spell, then presto, I was back to normal.”

  
Sibella nodded, “you could recite that spell again and it would reverse the curse, but it would only come back quicker each time you use it. It also wouldn’t help your children as the curse would be in them as well.”

  
“How long will it take to get to this guy?” Shaggy asked.

  
“It will take about a week’s journey from here.” Sibella replied.

  
Daphne sighed, “Does Shaggy even have that much time left?”

  
“Technically, no,” Sibella answered, “But Elsa has whipped up a little something that will help you handle the curse and will give you plenty of time to get there to retrieve the stone.”

  
“Why not just use the spell he used before?”

  
Sibella’s eyed narrowed slightly for a moment, clearly the account of Mystery Inc’s adventure didn’t give Daphne Blake the credit she deserved. Sibella knew Shaggy wouldn’t have questioned them so much. “If Shaggy were to recite the spell the curse will retreat and the stone will not be able to recognize Shaggy as anything other than human. Elsa’s formula will only weaken it to the point where it will not hinder him, but not enough where the stone does not recognize him.”

  
Shaggy looked more than relieved at the thought of a real cure, as they knew he would. Especially one that would require little to no trouble, Shaggy trusted them too much to be suspicious.

  
“I can’t thank you enough for helping us out Sibella.” Shaggy smiled to her, “I’m also glad this is, like, going to be a lot easier than I thought it would.”

  
“There’s no need to thank us, we’re only doing what any friend would.” Sibella was pleased that her smile didn’t falter at that point. Could they be considered Shaggy’s friends anymore? She knew they would have to get him out of there soon before she broke down and told him the truth.

  
“Elsa is waiting in her lab upstairs for you with the mixture that will help suppress the curse.” She gestured towards the stairs. “Ms. Grimwood will show you the way. I need to make sure that your travel arrangements have been fully taken care of.”

  
Shaggy nodded and smiled gratefully, his wife’s smile was more polite than anything else. She was suspicious. Sibella hoped that Shaggy’s needs would outweigh her suspicions. If not, then Phanty would most likely be ready to do what was necessary.

  
As Ms. Grimwood led the couple away, Sibella made sure to get Phanty’s attention silently. She needed to know more about Daphne Rogers.


	6. Phantoms and Lies

Sibella put the phone down, once again a little ashamed at what she had to do. Shaggy trusted her, but she just lied to him. There was no turning back after what they had done. Her thoughts turned to Tanis and Winnie and her shame vanished, it needed to be done. Shaggy would understand once he saw what they needed.

“Was that him?” asked a gravely voice behind her.

  
She turned to find Imhotep standing in the doorway, his eyes were tired and sorrowful. These past few months were more draining than the thousands of years he’s been alive.

  
“Yes,” She replied, “the symptoms have appeared and he’s looking for a preemptive cure before it takes hold of him fully.”

  
“Is there such a thing to do so?”

  
“No.” She said, remorse seeping back into her voice.

  
“How long until he arrives?” Sibella could here the excitement in his voice. He wanted this all the end quickly and harshly. They all did after what had happened, but his was a personal hatred.

  
“He will be here within the week, but understand this: He cannot be rushed into this.” Sibella looked into his sad eyes, “It will work, but not if he is not ready.”

“I know that much, Girl.” Imhotep’s anger hardened his eyes, “But that doesn’t change how I feel about this. Give me the same amount of time and I could be even more powerful.”

  
“Yes, but at a cost we cannot afford.” Sibella sighed, “This is the only way that, if successful, guarantees it will all end. This is what was decided.”

  
Imhotep growled but didn’t argue, he knew his way would lead to something far more dangerous than what was happening. All he wanted was revenge, something he hadn’t felt for as long as Tanis had been alive. Sibella was worried he would relapse during the whole ordeal, but she could only focus on the situation at hand. Once Shaggy has done his part she can focus on helping him with his troubles. Until them she just needed to hope that he held on to himself.

  
Sibella walked passed Imhotep and made her way to Frankie’s lab. Frankie kept herself busy with her various experiments while they waited on the next step. Like Imhotep, Frankie was more than a little impatient about their plan. They wanted nothing more than to be out with her father fighting and aiding their friends against the threat.

  
“Frankie,” She said, walking into the lab, “Shaggy is on his way here as we speak.”

  
Frankie looked up from her experiment, looking a tad excited, “Did he say how far he’s progressed?”

  
“He said it has only gone as far as his senses being enhanced.” Sibella answered.

  
“If he’s only gone that far it will be another few days before his first full transformation.” Frankie sighed, “If only I was able to recreate the spell your dad used, all this could be over with sooner.”

  
“We don’t have time to thing about things like that,” Sibella replied, “Have you created the concoction yet?”

  
Frankie gestured towards a bubbling liquid she had been working on, “This will work exactly as you described. I still don’t understand why we don’t just tell him the truth, we both know that he’ll help us.”

  
“Yes, he’ll help us,” Sibella sighed, getting tired of this topic, “but he might not do what we want him to do. This is the only way we can guarantee his cooperation.”

  
Frankie looked uncomfortable at Sibella’s tone, the cold and ruthless way she was speaking about their former teacher. It was a constant thought in the back of Sibella’s mind, but she couldn’t let it come forward, she needed to be cold and ruthless like her father taught her to be in times of war. Too many people were counting on their plan for her to be even a little warm.

  
Frankie sighed at Sibella’s answer, “Has there been any word from Phanty? She should have been back from her assignment before you did.”

  
“Nothing, but her father assures me that she is still alright. She may be a tad overzealous,” Frankie lifted an eyebrow this. “But she knows to take this seriously after what happened to Tanis.”

  
Frankie’s eyes fell to the floor as she was reminded of the incident that officially began the war they were currently engrossed. Sibella didn’t like bringing up Tanis, just saying the name made everyone upset but it also motivated them all to complete their goal. Thinking of Tanis wiped any guilt they had about Shaggy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantasma relaxed in the backseat of Shaggy’s car, trying hard not to giggle at the unsuspecting people in the front seats. Her old teacher at the wheel with his wife sitting silently in the passenger seat. The past few hours had been nothing but small talk and long stretches of silences. She was generally surprised that Shaggy’s Wife decided to stay after she found out about Shaggy becoming a werewolf . The fact the his wife even believed him was astounding to Phanty, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. Once Shaggy’s wife saw what she was truly dealing with, she’ll leave Shaggy in the dust as she runs back to her comfy and normal life. Phanty didn’t really care, all it would do is leave Shaggy to where he really belonged.

  
She did find it strange that she hadn’t seen Scooby at all since she arrived. She was looking forward to playing with the Great Dane, but apparently he was gone for the day.

  
Oh Well, She thought. She had plenty of fun following around Shaggy’s Wife through her boring day and scaring her. She wished she could’ve brought her organ to play her music to help the mood during their meetings, but she was happy with the reactions she got from her.

  
When Phanty had heard that Shaggy had married someone, she made it priority to see what kind of person she was as soon as she had completed her mission. Phanty was surprised to see Shaggy living in such am expensive looking house. Even more so to see him married to someone who seemed so materialistic. Phanty knew Shaggy wouldn’t have bought such a house or even half the things inside the house.

  
Phanty took an immediate dislike of that woman. She knew what she had to do. It didn’t matter how happy they seemed, she knew Shaggy would be better off with someone more like himself. She had hoped that Shaggy’s transformation would scare her off or at least made him seem like he was going crazy, but surprisingly the woman didn’t even bat an eye at it.

  
Even though the woman was determined to help him reverse the process, once she found out the truth she would leave him. Then, in his heartache, Phanty would swoop in and comfort him. Showing him that woman was wrong for him all along. He will be happy with them, and more importantly he would be happy with Phanty.

  
She smiled at the fantasy of her and Shaggy together, trying to suppress another bout of giggles. At least something wonderful would come from the terrible situation that had been put in. Phanty knew she should feel bad about what was happening and about Tanis, but all she could think about was the future she would share with her former teacher after he had saved them all.


	7. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne's suspicions of the Grimwood Girls rise as Sibella confronts Phanty

Daphne followed Miss Grimwood and Shaggy up the stairs of the old school, the steps creaking with every step. There was something about the faded purple woman they had left that she didn’t trust. More than once she had caught the vampire looking above her is if to make sure something was still there and Daphne was a suspicion about what it was she was looking at. It would seem as if the owner of the voice she had spoken with earlier had followed them to the school.

  
Shaggy had told her about his former students during the trip, so she wouldn’t be too surprised by what she saw. Among them was a phantom named Phantasma, she was supposed to be the daughter of someone simply called The Phantom who had a love of music and opera. Phantasma, or Phanty as her friend called her, was a highly energetic ghost with a high pitched cackle. It matched the voice she had heard before, but until she spoke to Shaggy about it she could be wrong.

  
If Phanty knew of what was happening to Shaggy beforehand, then odds were that so Sibella, Ms. Grimwood, and the others as well. The questions still remains: Did they purposely do this to Shaggy? If so, then why? What was the end goal? If not, why keep him in the shadows? Why not tell him before the symptoms of the curse started showing themselves? Whatever the answers were, they were clearly new at lying on such a scale.

  
Miss Grimwood led them through the upper floor until they reached the a large room in the back occupied by another one of Shaggy’s former students: The Daughter of Frankenstein’s Monster, Elsa.

  
Daphne was surprised to see that the old films seem to have gotten it right with the appearance of the Monsters as Elsa looked a spitting image of Frankenstein’s Bride. The large black hair standing on its end with white streaks running through it, the many stitches visible, along with the bolts in the neck. She moved with slow but precise movements among the various beakers and scientific equipment.

  
Without looking up from her work she spoke, “It’s good to see you again, Shaggy. It’s a shame you won’t be able to enjoy your stay.”

  
Shaggy smiled, “ Yeah, I should have stopped by when I wasn’t in such a rush.”

  
Elsa looked up from her work with a soft smile, “I’ve got your potion ready for you.”

  
She gestured towards a wooden case that sat to the side, “There is more than enough for you to make to trip to the Werewolf King.”

  
Daphne walked over to the case and opened it. Inside the case was about 20 small bottles of a red liquid.

  
“This is what will stop the transformation until we get the stone?” She asked, lifting one of the small bottles from the case.

  
Elsa’s smile slipped slightly as eyes quickly darted to Miss Grimwood and back, before answering “It’ll help.”

  
Daphne’s eyes narrowed, but Shaggy spoke before she could ask any questions. “I can’t thank you guys enough for helping me on such short notice.”

 

  
“Oh it’s no bother, Shaggy Dear,” answered Miss Grimwood.

  
“We’re happy to be able to help you out.” Said Elsa, her smile back in place.

“You’ll want to take the first dose now to start the suppression.”

  
Shaggy quickly moved over to the wooden case and took the bottle from Daphne. Before she could say anything against it, Shaggy opened the bottle and downed the red liquid.

  
Daphne held her breath, waited for something to happen; something to change with Shaggy. The tension seemed to leave Shaggy’s body, he seemed to relax for the first time since they had left their home. The potion had clearly done what they had been told it would do, but that didn’t excuse the strange behavior of the residents of the Grimwood School. There was still something that they residents didn’t want them to see. Something that Daphne would figure out before more harm came to Shaggy.

 

* * *

 

 

Sibella led Phanty away into the kitchen as Miss Grimwood took Shaggy and his wife to Elsa’s lab. As soon as they were out of earshot Sibella spoke.

  
“You were supposed to return here after you finished your mission,” She spoke coldly. “Not begin stalking your school girl crush and his wife.”

  
Phanty didn’t bother looking even slightly ashamed, “What are you angry about? I knew you guys had everything under control. Shaggy’s here, he’s going to help us out even if he doesn’t know it, and soon everything will be back to normal.”

  
“I’m angry because you could have been caught.” Sibella’s voice rose in anger, “You could have been taken! You could have been killed!”

  
Phanty cackled, “Killed?! In case you hadn’t noticed Sibella, but I’m a little hard to kill.”

  
“That didn’t stop Winnie from…” Sibella snapped her mouth shut, knowing that if she continued she would lose control. Something she couldn’t afford to do, not with Shaggy close.

  
Phanty’s laughing cut off as soon as Sibella mentioned Winnie. They all avoided the topic whenever possible, but the pain was still there. As good as Phanty was at trying to avoid being serious and make jokes about most situations, even she could not deny the severity of what happened with Winnie.

  
“I’m sorry,” Phanty spoke slowly, seeing she almost pushed Sibella to far. “I really did think everything was okay.”

  
“Nothing will ever be okay unless my father wins or Shaggy does what we need him to do.” Sibella took a deep breath. “And we both know that Father is losing ground every day we sit here trying to get this to work. None of us can afford to be distracted by anything.”

  
Phanty nodded silently.

  
“Good, maybe something can come from this. Tell me about the wife.”

  
Phanty thought for a second before answering, “Different then what we’ve heard. Smarter and Stronger. We thought she would leave as soon as she found out about Shaggy’s life, but she didn’t. She didn’t even blink an eye when he told her about your dad or the race. If anything,1 she seemed to have more problems with the fact that he didn’t tell her before than any of the supernatural stuff.”

  
“Will she be a problem?”

  
Again Phanty thought, “Probably, she’s going to stick by him through all of it. So she’ll be able to whisper into his ear when they’re over on the other side.”  
That was too big a risk for them to take, something would have to be done to ensure she doesn’t go with Shaggy on his journey.

  
Sibella sent Phanty away, she needed to be alone and think. At that point in the plan even the slightest variables had to be taken care off. No unnecessary risks would be allowed. Not with so much at stake.

  
Not even if it hurt Shaggy, but if they took it that far; would he still be willing to do what needed to be done? Would the risk of getting rid of Shaggy’s wife be greater than having her go with him?

  
She thought for some time, trying to weigh the risks against each other. Trying to be objective. Trying to be cold.

  
She sighed when she came to a decision, a course of action that she hoped would minimize the risks. In the times they lived in risks were a part of their lives. All they could do was make choices and lives with the consequences.


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibella attempts to find a way to deal with Daphne, while Daphne finds some answers

Sibella met Shaggy, carrying the wooden case, and his wife near the staircase hoping she looked relatively calm. Shaggy looked far more relaxed than when he arrived, though his wife looked at her with far more undisguised suspicion than when she arrived. If all went well then her suspicion would be far beyond confirmed, but it would not matter.

  
She put on a smile, “I’m glad to see that you’re already looking better.”

  
Shaggy smiled, “Elsa’s potion really did the trick.”

  
“As expected,” she replied, nodding, “The way forward has been set for the two of you. It’s a pretty straight forward route but we will provide you with a map and a means of communication nonetheless.”

  
Shaggy’s Wife spoke up, “How soon will we be able to get going?”

  
Sibella felt a flash of annoyance, his wife seemed eager to be away from Grimwood’s. She quickly tried suppressing her feelings, there was no way his wife knew of what was happening. Nor will she have any idea.

  
“Tomorrow,” Sibella said, glad her voice was free of any anger. “We’ve already begun preparation for opening the portal you need to enter the Werewolf Kingdom, but it won’t be ready until tomorrow night.”

  
Another lie. The portal was already prepared and ready for use, but with new complication they needed the extra time to deal with The Wife. Elsa will most likely object to the idea, though Sibella knew she would eventually see reason.

  
Shaggy nodded, “Well, with the potion there’s, like, no real need to rush anymore.” He began looking around, “I haven’t seen the others. Are Phanty, Winnie, or Tanis around?”

  
Sibella quickly looked up at Phanty, “Phanty should be visiting sometime later today, as a matter of fact. Winnie is at the castle of the Werewolf King, so you might see her while you are there. Tanis…”  
She hesitated. What should she say? After every bit of planning, she had not thought of how to explain Tanis’ disappearance.

  
“Tanis is with her Father, Dear,” Ms. Grimwood spoke, “he has been missing her so.”

  
Sibella smiled at Ms. Grimwood, technically she did not lie to Shaggy. Still guilt ran through her mind, Shaggy deserved the truth. He didn’t deserve what they were doing to him. The thought of Tanis did not suppress the feelings this time. Shaggy’s wife never took her eyes off of Sibella, she saw the guilt and pain clear on her face. Shaggy was looking towards Ms. Grimwood’s face, which was clear of any emotion.

  
“Why don’t we get you two some food,” Ms. Grimwood said, most likely to divert the conversation away from Tanis. “We’ve prepared a lovely meal for you.”

  
Shaggy and his wife were led away, leaving Sibella to deal with her emotions that tried so hard to break free. Despite the emotions, Sibella still had a job to do; things had gone too far to turn back. She needed to put her plan involving the Wife into action.

  
She slowly walked towards Elsa’s lab, going through the things needed for her plan to work. Getting the Wife away from Shaggy would be the most difficult part, but far from impossible. Once she entered the lab, she made her way towards Elsa’s books to look for what she needed. Elsa looked up from her work, but did not say a word. Her part in the Rogers Plan was finished so she was throwing herself into her personal work to distract from what was happening. More than anything, Elsa wished she could be with the main forces fighting against the enemy.

  
Finding what she needed, she walked to Elsa to show her the recipe.

  
“No.” Elsa said firmly.

  
“It’s the only way we can guarantee that Shaggy’s Wife doesn’t interfere.” Sibella replied calmly.

  
“Find another way,” Elsa glared at Sibella. “It’s bad enough what we’re doing to Shaggy but we don’t need to go that far for his wife.”

  
“She will not be harmed, Elsa. We need to make sure we eliminate any risks; after coming this far, we can’t shy away from hard decisions.”

  
“This isn’t a hard decision,” Elsa replied, “My decision is no. If you do this Shaggy will find out and everything we’ve done will have been for nothing. What proof do you have that she is even a threat? She’s followed him here, how do you know she won’t go all the way?”

  
“Phanty’s assessment of her was enough.”

  
“ _Phanty’s_ assessment? You’re really going to trust her with something like that?” Elsa asked.

  
“I have to.” Sibella spoke softly, “I have to trust that everyone here is doing their best to try and end this.”

  
“Even if by doing so, you give an unpredictable and powerful phantasm exactly what she wants.”

  
“I have to trust her, Elsa. I cannot go through all of this looking at the people who are supposed to be my friends suspiciously.”

  
Elsa shook her head, “I’m sorry to say this, but Phanty can’t be trusted when it comes to Shaggy. That’s why we sent you instead of her to perform the spell. Please, don’t do this.”

  
“This is happening with or without you, Elsa.” Sibella replied coldly, “Shaggy’s Wife is too much of a risk for us.”

  
Elsa stared silently at her for a moment, “Then you do it without me.”

  
Sibella stood there for a moment, seething at the woman in front of her. Why did she not understand? Her plan needed to happen, she was not going to let that woman ruin their plans. Phanty could be trusted to do what Sibella needed done

  
She quickly went to work preparing the recipe herself; while Elsa was their chief scientist, Sibella knew enough to finish in time. Everything will be alright. Almost everything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phanty floated above Sibella and Elsa, smiling down at the two of them. Elsa wasn’t completely wrong about her, but she would still do what was needed to finish the job. If she managed to pull some strings along the way so that when it was all over she was in a better position with Shaggy then all the better for her.

  
She looked over Sibella’s shoulder at the book the two women were fighting over. What she saw made her smile grow into a malicious grin. Perfect. It was far better than anything she had thought Sibella would do. After Sibella finished the preparations she would find Phanty for the next phase of her latest plan, and then that woman wouldn’t be a problem for her anymore.

  
Phanty left the room before she began laughing, now that that woman was out of the picture she needed to figure out how to make Shaggy look at her. It shouldn’t be too hard, he was in a vulnerable place and after it was all said and done he will be broken. Without his wife there to comfort him, he won’t know where to go or what to do, but Phanty will be there for him. She will always be there for him.

  
She drifted into the bedroom where Shaggy and his wife now slept. Despite the potion , he tossed and turned as he dreamt his wolfy dreams. His wife was trying her best to calm him. Phanty didn’t bother to suppress the jealousy at the way his wife held him, but didn’t bother to do anything. It didn’t matter. Not one Sibella dealt with her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, Daphne lay in bed next to her husband as he struggled in his sleep. After an interesting dinner, in which they had been served various rotten foods, they had been shown to a spare bedroom to rest for the next day. Shaggy began to toss and turn as soon as he fell asleep, nightmares about wolves and monsters plagued him. Daphne was surprised that he was able to sleep after everything that had happened.

  
Once Shaggy had calmed down, she quietly slipped off the bed and left the room. Shaggy couldn’t see what was right in front of him, and it was clear that the monsters weren’t expecting Daphne to be there. She was going to get to the bottom of whatever it was. They weren’t going to get away with whatever their plan was. Once she found out what that was, she could find out how to stop it.

  
Quietly moving through the hallway of the school, she made her way towards Elsa Frankenstein's lab. Hopefully The books in her lab will have some answers to what was happening to Shaggy. Arriving at the door to the lab, she pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anyone inside. Hearing nothing she slowly opened the door to fins the lab truly was empty.

  
Closing the door behind her, she began to look through the lab for any clue that might help.

  
“What exactly do you think you’ll find?”

  
Daphne wasn’t surprised to hear the Voice. She knew that it hadn’t left her since it first appeared to her. “Answers to what you did to Shaggy.”

  
“Do you really think you’ll find anything you can use?” The Voice asked, “Do you really think you’ll understand the complex procedures we used?”

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Daphne answered the disembodied voice. “I’m going to save Shaggy from whatever plans you have for him.”

  
“That’s what we thought you might try to do. Isn’t that right, Sibella?” The Voice said slyly.

  
As if on cue, a faded purple mist began to fill the room before coalescing into the vampire woman with a small predatory smile.

  
“Hello, Mrs. Rogers,” Sibella stepped towards Daphne, “You really should not be digging into things you do not understand.”

  
“It’s my job to dig,” Daphne answered, in a way she hoped came off confidently. “What did you do to Shaggy?”

  
“You do not have to worry about that, Mrs. Rogers,” Sibella spoke softly. “Shaggy will be in good hands from now on.”

  
“Do you really think I’ll let you get away with whatever it is you’re planning?” Daphne hoped she sounded confident.

  
“Do you really think you have much of a choice?” Sibella’s eyes took on a strange glow. “We ask that you calm yourself.”

  
Daphne felt the tension leave her body, she didn’t need to worry about anything.

  
“Everything will be alright,” Sibella voice echoed throughout the room. Somewhere in the background Daphne heard high pitched laughter. “You do not have to worry about anything anymore. Do you understand?”

  
Daphne nodded; she didn’t know what she was so worried about before. Clearly everything was going to be okay.

  
“Good,” Sibella continued. “Now sleep.”

 


End file.
